Devices for preparation of a hot, foamed beverage such as a foamed milk beverage are well-known in the prior art. These devices comprise an essentially cylindrical vessel or receptacle in which centrally arranged foaming means are present. The devices are further equipped with heating means at a bottom portion thereof in order to enable a simultaneous heating and foaming of the beverage contained in the vessel upon rotation of the foaming means. The heating means are usually arranged to heat the beverage to a predefined temperature, whereby a setting or adaption of the heating temperature is not enabled for the consumer.
Dependent on taste preferences, the consumer may however want to prepare a beverage at a different temperature, in particular at a lower temperature than a pre-set standard temperature of the device. In particular, the user may want to prepare a cooled or iced beverage, while optionally enabling mixing and/or foaming of the beverage.
It is known in the state of the art, for example as per document US 2012/294108 A1, a blending apparatus comprising a blending jar and a lid. The blending apparatus comprises a mixing blade within its internal volume and the lid comprises a scraper adjacent to the internal surface of the blending jar.
For this reason, a solution is sought-after which enables the convenient preparation of a cooled mixed or foamed beverage. The present invention also seeks to address further problems as will become apparent in the following description.